


Didn't know there was this much green in the world

by yellowincarnate



Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolutely self-indulgent crack, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: Kara discovers a secret that her girlfriend has been keeping from her.Written for Fictober 2019 Prompt 4: Green
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Didn't know there was this much green in the world

“I didn’t know. Why didn’t I know?”

“Everyone has secrets, Little one.” Astra rested her hand on Kara’s back. 

“But she’s my girlfriend. She should have told me. I could have…” Kara trailed off as she stared out across the room covered in green. She and Astra stood on the hidden stairs down from Lena’s penthouse apartment. The thought of Lena having kept this a secret from her was terrifying. They had been together for months now. And still Lena was keeping secrets like this from her?

“Kara!” Lena’s grip faltered and let the plastic bottle slip to the floor. “W-What are you doing down here?”

“Finding out what you’ve been keeping from me, apparently. And where you disappear to every few days. You’ve got a personal lab and a secret lab in your home it appears. And,” Kara gestured towards the remainder of the room, “Don’t you know this is illegal?”

Lena smiled softly. “It’s only in violation of a federal law. Besides, half of this floor is because of you.”

“Me?”

“You did say you wished you could get high. I’ve got some Kryptonian-strength edibles in the next room over if you want to try them out.”


End file.
